I Like the Floor
by RavenChristina
Summary: I like the floor. CalleighOC written for lj community csifemmeslash. SMUFF!


I like the Floor

by

Ghost of Eternity

* * *

Rating: M or NC-17

Series: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Calleigh/Original Character

Summary: "I like the floor."

Notes: Damn plot bunnies. Just a PWP fluff with smut.

* * *

When Calleigh opened her eyes, she had to smile.

Somehow or another, her lover had ended up sleeping on the floor, wrapped under the comforter of her bed, snoring quietly. She chuckled and sat up, watching the brunette sleep.

Chris had a habit of falling asleep in the weirdest places, and if it meant on the floor, well, that's where she slept. Calleigh had found her sleeping over the computer screen at the lab, in the locker room, once even in a chair in the morgue where she had gone to get some peace and quiet, Alexx covering her with her own jacket.

What motivated her to move off the bed and onto the floor mystified the blonde even now. When she had fallen asleep the brunette had been spooned next to her, murmuring "I love you" as she drifted off to dreamland.

Calleigh slipped out of bed and knelt beside her lover, reaching forward and gently stroking her hair. After a moment, she leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Sleepy blue eyes opened and looked up at her.

"Cal? Is everything ok?" Chris asked as she raised herself up on her arms to look at the clock on the bed table (which read three a.m.).

"Everything's fine. But what are you doing on the floor?" the blonde said.

Chris looked around and realized where she was. She shrugged, "I like the floor. And besides, you were hogging the covers." She teased, laughing as her lover punched her arm playfully.

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"You were Calleigh. That's why I moved." Chris let out a yelp as her lover tackled her on the floor and began to tickle her mercilessly. "Wait, wait; stop it!"

"Do you give up?" Calleigh asked as she pinned Chris's arms to her side.

Blue stared into green and after a second, Chris nodded. Calleigh smiled and leaned down to whisper softly, "good. 'Because I do not hog the covers." And before the brunette could reply Calleigh kissed her.

Usually in the bedroom, the blonde let Chris lead (which was unusual for her considering her rather dominant nature) but she had Chris right where she wanted her, and she was going to take that advantage.

She broke the kiss and began to kiss up and down Chris's neck. She bit down gently and smiled when she was rewarded with a little shudder and Chris's now free hands digging her nails into her back and drawing her closer.

She sat up, grabbed the comforter and pulled it over the two of them, wrapping them in a cocoon of cotton and warm darkness. She then descended back to Chris's delicate shoulders, biting, kissing and licking.

Chris pulled her back up for a hungry kiss, thoroughly enjoying the dominant side of her lover. She hissed suddenly when Calleigh bit down a little harder than usual, the pleasant pain making her breathless. She needed more, and she pulled way (knowing her lips were slightly bruised) gasping, "Calleigh…"

Calleigh smiled and brought her head down to nibble her shoulder as her hand slipped past her lover pajama pants and panties brushing wiry curls. She slid a finger into the wet heat and let out a groan. It still amazed her to know that she did this to Chris; that she was the one who could cause Chris to become the shivering bundle of need under her hands and lips.

Her finger slipped up and found her lover's clit. She gently began to rub it, delighting in Chris scratching her back with her nails as she panted heavily. She sank her teeth into her shoulder as she felt the brunette's body tense up with her coming climax.

Calleigh lifted her head up and whispered in Chris's ear as she continued to pleasure her lover, "Come for me baby."

Chris's eyes rolled back into her head as she clutched at Calleigh, her orgasm causing her to tremble uncontrollably and she gasped Calleigh's name.

Calleigh removed her hand and held the brunette as she came down from her high. When Chris had calmed down, she smiled, "I think I like sleeping on the floor. We should do it more often."

Chris laughed as Calleigh snuggled into her side, "I'll remember that."

And soon after that, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace…

…still on the floor.

3/1/2007 11:58 A.M.


End file.
